The subject invention is found in the field of art relating to the introduction of a carboxylic acid group into organic compounds.
In the past, in order to carboxylate starting compounds contemplated herein by contacting with carbon dioxide, the contacting had to be accomplished in the presence of expensive bases such as sodium, naphthalene, n-butyl lithium and sodium hydride. Due to the cost of the base, the prior art methods of carboxylating starting reactants had only limited commercial prospects.